The Part Where It Gets Really Awkward
by blackroseshatelove
Summary: Jacob's always after Bella. What happens when her feeling for him change? Honestly, I suck at summaries, it'd be easier for both of us if you just read it.
1. Persistence and Pointless Stories

**I've tried this and failed I hope that it turns out good this time.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and scenes aren't mine. SM gets crap loads of credit.**

**Bella's POV**

He left. After all of the 'I love you's and 'your beautiful's , he left. It feels like forever ago but, it was just months. Anyone can tell that I didn't exactly take things well but, that's because, I stopped feeling. I stopped interacting, I stopped.

Charlie tried, he did, he tried his hardest but it didn't work. Until, now, he basically screamed at me. I snapped. But, I guess agreeing to go to the movies with Jess was the best thing to happen in a long time because, I saw him. Edward Cullen. I swear those guys looked like the ones that tried to attack me. It not being them paid off. He was there telling me not to go closer, it was dangerous and I was breaking a promise. But, I didn't care because I'd seen him!

I had to get those bikes! They might allow me to see him again. I had to take them to Jacob's if I took them to Dowling's he'd charge me out of my tiny college fund. Plus, getting Jacob to do my bidding took a whole half a minute.

So, that's how I ended up here, in his hand-made garage, watching him tower over what I hoped he could make at least look like a couple motorcycles. We'd gone parts shopping today and he said that we had gotten pretty lucky, which is good. Hopefully, the bikes'd be done soon and I could learn. **A/N this is on page 148 of New Moon if you want to know exactly what part I'm starting this change in story on.**

Then, we heard Billy calling for us. I jumped up to try and put parts away but, Jacob told me he'd work on it later. Then, we heard Charlie's voice, "Bella?" Our heads snapped up.

"Crap, be there in a minute!"

Jacob shut off the light, grabbed my hand and we ran for the house tripping over our feet and various rocks and bumps in the ground.

"Hey, dad." We both said, we made eye contact and laughed. Charlie looked like he'd seen a fracken ghost and then he noticed Jacob's hand around mine and he looked like he'd seen a family of ghosts and discovered they'd all been raped and murdered in his house.

Billy was just smiling at us, so smug. "C'mon, I'm making spaghetti."

After that day, you could hardly ever see Jake and me apart. And if we weren't by each other, we were on the phone together and if we weren't on the phone, our dads were there urging us to be by each other or pick up the phone to call each other.

Whenever I told Charlie that I was going to Jake's, I could see the smile on his face. One could tell that Billy and Charlie wanted Jake and I together. It wasn't gonna happen, the only reason I even went over there was so I could see someone else! Christ!

I couldn't deny that I was happier around Jacob. He just brought the life in me out, I could be myself and I loved it! But, there weren't feelings on my side and I tried making in evident but, it always ended in him say, "just give us a chance!"

One day, I stormed out of the garage, sick and tired of hearing it. I ran straight in to the house, not realizing that Billy had come home, "oh," I said, in shock.

Billy sighed, "you should listen to him, ya' know, give him a chance."

I stood there, "can you hear us all the way out there!"

He laughed, "Get real! I can barely hear you right now. Me and my son do, on occasion, talk like normal human beings and he only talks about you." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Have I ever told you how I met his mother?"

I shook my head, "but, I'm intrigued, you have my attention."

"Sarah and I were in the same grade and class all through elementary school but, honestly she couldn't have hated me more. I was always the most popular, the funniest, the, dare I say, most AWESOME. And she was always the opposite. Everyone wanted a play date with Billy Black but, nobody wanted to even look at Sarah Wilde. Eventually, she just despised me in every way shape and form. Sh-"

I sighed, "Billy, this doesn't even apply to him and I."

"I'm getting to that. I'll speed up. She, uh, hated me in elementary but, in middle school, something changed, in me at least, I had been so used to seeing Sarah the little shy girl from class. When we got to middle school I guess something clicked, she was internally mine. The guys always talked about the pretty girls in school and all the while I was thinking of her. When they finally mentioned her, they said how ugly she was, I was almost expelled for kicking all of their asses and after that, everyone knew.

"In high school, it just got worse because, they knew. Everyone knew. But more importantly, Sarah knew. I followed her around like a lost puppy, asking her, pleading with her, I told her she should just give us a chance but, still she denied any feelings toward me. But, her best friend Joy Ateara, Quil's mom, gave it all away. Sarah had liked me since 7th grade. With the secret out she couldn't say no because, there was no reason." He smiled.

"Although cute, I don't see how this ties to me and Jake." I stated.

"I'm just saying, you'll come around," he winked.

"Urg, you are just as fracken frustrating as your son!" I tried making a dramatic exit but, Jacob walked through the door.

"Bells, please, at least think about it!" He looked so sad, too sad to be Jake. I hated seeing him with any emotion other than joyful. I realized then that it'd me better to just cut ties with him.

I sighed, "God dammit, Jake, do you not think I have? It's all I've been able to think of! But don't you see the awkward situations you and I would be in if something went wrong? Or have you not thought of the position Charlie and Billy would be forced into? Jacob, just be rational! I can't, we can't!"

"Bella! I've thought of everything, absolutely everything and we could still freaking try!" He was aggravated, that was obvious but, Jake was trying to get me to do something I don't want to.

"Oh my GOD! Do I need to fucking spell it out for you!" He looked at me shocked; apparently cussing doesn't seem in my nature, "I'm still not over Edward!" I ran out of the house, full blown crying. Every wall I had put up against thinking of him and speaking of him broke.

I had never cried more in my life; I cried all the way home, pushing as much as I could out of my crappy truck. It seemed like a lifetime before I pulled into my driveway and Charlie was waiting on the porch. I sighed as I got out and walked slowly up the stairs. Charlie handed me a cup of hot cocoa and said, "Billy called, Bells, we need to talk."

"And if I just want to go up to bed?" I questioned, tiredly.

"That's just too damn bad, Bella, you broke the kid! Billy won't tell me what you said but, I gathered that he's an emotional wreck and pretty soon here we're gonna have to put him on suicide watch. What did you do?" He sat on one of the deck chair and motioned for me to sit on the one opposite to him.

I sighed, exasperatedly plopping down in the chair, "I just told him the truth. He wouldn't give up in convincing me, Billy wouldn't give up in convincing me and I got sick of it, dad, I couldn't keep saying that it would be awkward if we broke up, I couldn't so, I told him that I still wasn't over…Edward," I forced the name out, "and he obviously didn't take that news very well." I sipped my cocoa, accidently getting whipped cream on my nose.

Charlie reached over, "you got that right," and wiped the stuff off, "Bells do you remember when you used to come up here? As a kid?"

I sighed, "honestly? Not a bit."

"Alright, well, you, Becky, and Rach would all play dolls or something and Jacob would be in on the couch with Sarah while she tried to keep him occupied. Problem was, you never liked playing girly games so Jake and you would always run off, behind Billy's house. There was some kind of mud puddle." He took a swig of his cocoa, if it was that, it smelled of Coke and Jack. "Billy and I would come home from fishing to you and Jacob slathered in mud and Sarah yelling at the top of her lungs that your clothes were utterly ruined."

I sighed for the umpteenth time," I swear, everyone is gonna tell an irrelevant story today!" I started to get up.

"Wait, Bella, I wasn't finished. Sarah, she would always swear up and down behind your back that Jacob and you were destined to be together forever. Bells, what if she was right? What if you just give it time? Maybe you'll get out of this Edward craze and find something emotionally healthy in Jacob," he smiled.

I looked down at my hands, "but, what if she wasn't right? What if I do give it time and I do find something with Jake? And then I just end up getting hurt again?"

Charlie let out a breath and pulled another one in, "is that what you're afraid of? Really? Getting hurt?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm completely confused right now!" I put my drink down. "Daddy, I don't know what to do."

He smiled; I guess I hadn't called him daddy in years. "Just go upstairs and sleep on it, you'll know what to do soon enough."

I couldn't sleep for obvious reasons but, after a few hours, I snuck downstairs.

Or at least tried, "Bells, is that you?"

Busted. "Yeah, do you think that Jacob's still up?" I asked, walking down the stairs without the need to be quiet.

"Just got off the phone with Billy, yeah, he's up but, I don't know how he'll take a call from you right now." He looked honestly worried.

"He'll have to deal with it." I rushed into the kitchen picking the phone up. I slowly dialed the number starting to feel queasy. C'mon, Bella, I told myself, you can do this.

"Hello?" Billy asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Bella." I breathed in, "h-how's he doing?"

"Pretty crappy."

"Dad?" I heard in the background, "didn't Charlie just call?" Jacob sounded shitty.

"It's not Charlie, son, but, you're getting warmer. Guess again."

"Bells!" I heard him practically scream and then there were noises of struggle.

"Jesus, son, it's a phone don't break my arm for it!"

"Bella!" Jake yelled into the phone.

"Mhmm, it's me." I confirmed, he basically squealed. "Jake-"

"Lemme, go first please?" He cut in.

"Be my guest."

"Okay, first of all, I love you so much! SOOOO MUCH! And earlier, I was just being stupid of course you would afraid of the consequences! We could turn out so horrible. And it's understandable that you aren't over something like that, I meant come on, he left without notice and it's only been a few months! I understand now, I realized that this was just a schoolboy crush it would blow over, we'd break up and everything would go wrong. I think I'm pretty much well over it. Now, what did you want to say?" He said all of this in what felt like two seconds but, I caught it all.

"Oh, um, you pretty much covered it," I said.

"Great! Well, I'm off to bed, long day. See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up. Charlie was definitely waiting for me to spill when I walked into the living room.

"Sooo, what did he say?"

I looked at him with dagger eyes, "I am going to bed, good night."

"'Night." He looked freaking terrified of me.

In mere hours, Jacob and I had swapped feelings about stating a relationship. I don't want it, he wants it. I want it, he doesn't. Fun.

**A/N How did you like it? Good? Bad? Review, please. I'll continue based on response.**


	2. Acting and Reacting

**Right now, I have absolutely no plan for the story, I don't know how long it'll be, I don't know any future plot twists, I don't know if I'll change the rating, I don't even know if it's going to stay a Bella/Jacob! This is all just coming out of my head now. Plus the fact that this chapter is being written because I had a twelve-year-old reaction to two reviews...**

**Disclaimer: didn't write the saga, SM did.**

**Jacob's POV**

Doesn't this kind of mean that I didn't really like her that much, right? We cleared everything up, she's coming over tomorrow. This is going-

"Horrible!" Dad yelled.

"What! What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, you may be able to fool her but, not your old man. It doesn't just go away like that." Crap, he knows me too well.

Confession: maybe I was kinda pretending but, she doesn't like me like that. Why go through it? She'll leave, I'll get hurt, and it's not worth it. "Whatever. She'll be here tomorrow and I'm going to sleep."

Dad scoffed, "fine ignore the smart one."

Sleep…

***The next day but a few minutes before Bella comes* **

"Just tell her but, don't make any moves."

I was sitting in the living room with Dad, trying to watch TV but, the of course he kept talking about Bella and our nonexistent relationship. I wish he would be quiet for two seconds so I could think about How I Met Your Mother. Bella should be here soon then, I could escape to the garage with her. Wait, I can do that now. "I'll be in the garage."

"Son-"but, I was already out the door.

Okay, motorcycle state of mind. I picked up an extremely greasy drive chain and a cloth. Damn, life only gets more complicated. She so insanely beautiful and smart and funny and just everything that I'd ever want. I love her, I can't deny it anymore. Love is the right word but, how do I tell her? How could I tell her? There's just too much to say.

Then, I heard the roar of her truck. Great.

"Jacob!" She called out.

"I'm in the garage, babe!" She appeared in the doorway, smiling at me.

"What did I say about calling me babe?" She smiled wider, I shrugged. "What's up?" Shrug, I rubbed the drive chain faster. "What's on your mind?"

I threw my hands up, "you! You won't leave me alone!" She looked at the ground. "Bella?" She didn't look up. "Hey, I'm sorry, it's just, everything is going wrong."

She was silent. For a while, neither of us said anything. Then, after what felt like an eternity, she spoke, "how?"

I looked at her in disbelief but, she wouldn't look me in the eye. "If it weren't for him, _it_, we'd most likely be together. Think about it, we're PERFECT. If you weren't getting over that douchebag then, you and I would have something!" I stormed out of the garage and into the house and then into my room. I plopped onto my bed.

Fuck, I was just the drama queen of the year, century even. Damn, that went fast, I exploded. Oh, God, I'm fucking horrible. She's going to hate me, I'm so stupid. Wait, would she hate me if said sorry?

I got up ready to test the theory when, there was a knock at the door. I paused, was it dad telling me she's gone? Or Bella? Then I heard almost a whisper, "Jacob?" It's Bella.

I threw the door open and she threw her arms around me, "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean to piss you off. I'm so so so so sorry, please, _please_, don't push me away!" Oh my God, she is crying! Actually crying!

I pulled her to my bed and sat her down, "Bella, look at me."

"I just don't want to lose you, you're my best friend and I lo-"She stop herself, was she going to say _love_. She loves me! I want her to be mine, I love her so much. How do I do this?

"Bella, look at me." She looked up at me and she looked so small, so pretty, so innocent, and so pure. I leaned down, almost making the move. Her eyes closed and she pushed herself closer. I backed up so fast, that she was startled.

"I'm so sorry, Jake, I just-"

I stopped her, "that was my fault, Bella, _I'm _sorry. Just forget it." I grabbed her hand, "let's get out to the," I looked around for anyone, jokingly, and leaned in to her, "motorcycles." She giggled and allowed me to pull her out to the garage.

"Okay, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"You," I said, opening a can of pop, "are sitting in over there and pretending you know what I'm talking about when I speak of the bikes." I handed her the can.

She nodded, taking a sip," totally sweet bargain."

I laughed, "The sweetest."

We talked for what felt like hours, telling stories, talking about friends, and laughing. Oh, her laugh! Then, she asked the question we'd been circling. "Hey, Jake, yesterday, when you said that you were getting over me…?" Okay, I should have known that she was going to ask this question, I should have mentally prepared for this. What do I say? I lied to her will she be mad?

"I, uh, I was, um, what's the word, what's the word? Lying." I smiled over at her.

"So, you do still like me?" She whisper-asked.

"Try love." I whispered back. I watched her get up and walk over to me, "what are you-?" She sat in my lap and draped her arms around my neck. "Bella?"

She made eye contact and I saw something there but, I couldn't place it until she said, "I love you, Jacob." We were staring at each other, me in awe, and her in anxiety. Her head dipped," say something, please." My fingers curled under her chin and I leaned close, gauging her reaction, our lips connected and I'd never felt something so amazing. Oh my goodness, I've wanted to do this forever! I love her so much. We pulled back at exactly the same moment and she smiled, brilliantly.

"I love you, too, Bella."

**I know that it's short but I haven't really had time. My schedule is really opening up soon so they'll be longer and stuff. Anyways, how was it? Did you like? **


	3. Tacos and Babysitters

**Alright I'm going to try to make this one longer to make up for the last chapter. Hope you like it. See you at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or crap like that.**

**Bella POV **

Happiness. Like actual happiness. With Jacob no less. He's just so Jacob. He's bright, like a ray of sunshine. And he's beautiful, his skin, his eyes, his everything. I love him so much and everyone is so happy for us.

I was washing dishes, *sigh*, I hate dishes, and listening to music. Thinking of the last few weeks with Jacob makes my heart pound a little faster. He's supposed to be hear soon and-

"Hey, babe." Jake said from behind me. I was so startled I fell back into him. "Did I scare you a little bit?" He caught me.

"Holy crap, how the hell did you get in the house?" I turned around in his arms so I could look at him.

"You really should keep the door locked." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver a little bit. He backed up, "so what's for dinner, hun?"

"Tacos." He's kinda close.

He smiled, "sounds good. When's Charlie going to be home?" Really close.

"Um, uh, he'll- he'll be home in about 20 minutes." He got closer. I could feel his breath.

"Hmmm, then we have more than enough time." His lips connected to mine and stayed for a lingering moment and then he pulled back but, I pushed forward, capturing his lips again. "Bella," he murmured against me. He lightly pushed me.

I pulled back fully, "fine! I was going to start the taco meat anyways." I turned to the fridge and grabbed out the ground beef and then up in the cupboard for the seasoning. He put his hands on my hips from behind.

"C'mon. Don't be like this. Please, don't fight with me." He pleaded. Oh, that's another thing. We kind of fight a lot, over really stupid stuff. I just need to get it out; Edward pretty much always stopped fights with 'logic'. Do you know how annoying that is? Of course I thought it was sweet. Sickening. Jake was different, with him I could just let it out. And he toke it. Like a man, Edward and I never fought over the stuff I wanted to.

I turned around and smiled, "forget it, I love you."

He sighed, "That happens too much but, I love you, too." He hugged me. When I said kind of, I meant that we fight more than anyone I know. Probably more than my parents did. And they got divorced. Yes, that does make me worried for our relationship.

There was an uncomfortable silence. I prayed he'd say something, something to get an actual conversation going.

"Hey, babe, you want to hang out with Em and Quil later?" He asked, absentmindedly.

Damn, anything but that. "Um, I thought they were mad at me?"

**JPOV**

Mad at her? Who could be mad at my Bella? I looked at her prancing around the kitchen. How am I lucky enough to have my Bella in the first place? God, she looked beautiful, Embry is in love with the idea of me being in love and Quil kinda just thinks I'm getting my dick wet and will drop Bella when I get bored of the quote on quote 'same position every time'. But he's not MAD. "Why do say that?"

She looked at me, stunned. Oh my God, she thought I knew something like that and didn't tell her. "Jake, have you even seen them since we started going out?" She looked kinda thoughtful, like something was really bothering her. She actually thought that my friends didn't like her? I'd hung out with them at school and stuff. Did that count? Ha, it probably didn't. Doesn't mean I don't hang out with them.

"Well, I, uh, just the other day we, um-"I stuttered.

"Exactly. That's why they hate me; they don't get their best friend anymore! Jakey, don't you understand?" She looked exhausted. Maybe something else was bothering her. It kinda seemed like it but, then again I was new to all of this. The whole girlfriend thing, that is. I walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"What's actually wrong?" I asked sternly and she looked away quickly. "Bells, c'mon, you can tell me anything."

"I've just been called a craddlerobber a lot." She looked back at me. "A craddlerobber. Can you believe it? You'd think they'd just be happy." Tears filled her eyes.

I tried not to laugh, "Do I really look that young? I'm almost insulted! Do any of them want to come babysitting with you tomorrow? Quil might like that." I smiled a little. Quil would absolutely love it. Senior girls all for him.

She huffed, "This. Is. Not. Funny. Black. I cannot believe that you would find this amusing! I'm being made fun of because of who I love!" Her angry was hilarious but, I had the feeling that laughing might cause her to kill me right now.

"Bells-"

"Don't 'Bells' me! This isn't a laughing matter! My friends don't like you! I mean they didn't like Edward either but, I couldn't have cared less-"

"Why?" I stopped her and she just looked at me. What did that even mean? She couldn't've cared less then and what about now? Does she not love me like she loved him? So much doubt filled my head during this silence. Why wasn't she answering?

She took a breath and I held mine. "Why, what?"

No freaking relief came from that, why is she so cryptic? "Why do you care more now?"

"Well, I, um, we, Edward was-"

"Babe, take a deep breath, okay?" She did.

"Jake," she spoke slowly. "I know what you're thinking. That I don't love you as much as I loved him but, that's not true. It was just different with him because, everyone hated me for different reasons. I didn't care then because he and his family were always there. So, no one would be mean to me. But, here you're not with me. There's no one on my side, I feel alone." Tears were running down her face by the end of this and I felt really bad for thinking she didn't love me. She took a ragged breath, "But, I'm okay, pretty soon here I'll be graduating and everything'll be okay again." She smiled through tears and I didn't know what to do, I don't deal with crying women much. I held her tighter and rubbed her back. "And my friends think we're temporary, everyone but, Angela, she knows when things are real. This is real, I" Sob "Love." Sob "You." She was shaking with her sobs and I was about to start crying, too.

"Everything 'll be fine, baby. They're just being stupid." I dragged her to the living room and put her on the couch. "Stay here, "I popped the T.V. on, "try calming down, I'll finish getting things ready for dinner." I kissed her cheek, "I love you and that won't change." She looked up at me and smiled, faintly.

As I walked into the kitchen, I wondered how long she'd kept the whole bullying thing in. She looked so small when she cried into me. I hated seeing her like this. Those weren't her friends, not if they made her feel like that. I bet I know who started it, that idiot Newton. I hate him.

I started chopping up lettuce and tomatoes. Quite angrily actually. So angrily I didn't notice that she had come back into the kitchen until, I heard her laugh. I turned around so quick I was like Flash and I jumped in shock. This just started her laughing more. "What the hell are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You're trying to cut the tomato not split the board in half!" She barely got it out through her laughs, "did you forget to stir the meat?"

"Did you forget to stir the meat?" I mimicked like a four-year-old. Then, I remembered that I had forgotten that. I swear she was almost on the floor, dying of laughter. I pouted, "It really isn't nice to laugh at people."

"I never said I was nice." She winked at me. We heard a car door from outside and stomps up the steps. She made a face, "Charlie shouldn't be home yet."

Knock, knock. I got to the door before her. Standing there was my friend, Quil Ateara. "Hey, man, what's up?" He looked a little shaken. "Bro, is something wrong?"

"Embry."

**Oh, cliffy. I wonder what's wrong with Embry. Well, I don't wonder but, you should. Review, please. I'll love you foreva! How am I doing, sorry about the space between updates (not like anyone cares at this point but, hey you know) I'll try to update sooner. Maybe once a week. Peace out, girl/cub cout.**


End file.
